


Goddamn Fairytale Princess

by AvaCelt



Series: Gintama Prompt Fills [16]
Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaCelt/pseuds/AvaCelt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinsuke comforts Tatsuma in the most Shinsuke-ish way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goddamn Fairytale Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "Hurt/Comfort Meme." Originally posted on my [Tumblr writing blog](http://victorsandvanquishers.tumblr.com/) and now being archived here for the A03 writing community.

“Shinsuke ahahahaha, what do you think you’re doing, ahahahahaha!”

“Holding you, blabbermouth,” Shinsuke grunts, smooshing Tatsuma’s face into his chest and muffling his laughter.

“Your displays of affection are uncanny, my friend,” Tatsuma wheezes, trying to extract himself from Shinsuke’s vice-grip.

“Gintoki said you were lonely,” Shinsuke says gravely while giving Tatsuma a deadly smile. “Now stay put and let me un-lonely you.”

Tatsuma whimpers in fear as Shinsuke presses Tatsuma’s face against his broad chest and begins singing him a song whole rubbing his back. At first, Tatsuma stiffens when the deep voice begins reciting the lyrics, but after a few minutes, he finds himself melting into Shinsuke’s warmth.

“You never told me you could sing,” Tatsuma whispers, playing with Shinsuke’s button.

“I wasn’t trying to seduce you when I first met you. If I recall correctly, you puked in my face.”

“I was sea-sick,” Tatsuma whines, pressing his nose against the small bit of exposed skin. “I am a fragile person.”

“You’re a goddamn fairytale princess,” Shinsuke mumbles, his embrace a lot gentler than earlier.

“If I’m the princess, then who are you?” Tatsuma asks curiously.

“Probably the dragon that kidnapped you,” Shinsuke grins.

“Shinsukeeeeee,” Tatsuma whines again. “That doesn’t make me un-lonely!”

“No, it makes you mine,” Shinsuke chuckles.

Tatsuma guffaws. “I’ll join the stars if you don’t sing me another song.”

“Demanding, I see.”

Tatsuma kisses his cheek. “Un-lonely me, Takasugi-san,” he purrs.

Shinsuke, in all his deadly glory, merely smooshes Tatsuma’s chatty face against his chest again and begins to recite a poem from the olden days.


End file.
